Jeice
| JapName=ジース| MangaName=Jheese| AltName=Red Magma Crimson Inferno| RomName=Jīsu| AniName=Jeice| CanonTo=Manga| FirstApp=Chapter 272 / Episode 62| Race=Brench-seijin| FamConnect= None|}} is an extremely flamboyant and showy white-haired mutant (as Captain Ginyu stated) who appears human apart from his red skin. According to Krillin, he and Burter are about equal in strength to Recoome, which is 40,000. In the game, Dragon Ball Z: Sagas however, it says his power level is 75,000 but this is untrue because Captain Ginyu said Goku has to be round 60,000 to have been able to have defeated Burter and Jeice. Nicknamed the "Red Magma" (known as the Crimson Inferno in the FUNimation dub), he often pairs with Burter for combination attacks. His Japanese name, Jīsu, is derivative of chīzu, or cheese. He is called Jeice in the VIZ manga to reflect this pun. He appears in the movie Fusion Reborn with Recoome and Burter. Biography Namek Saga Like Burter, he lost the initial Rock-Paper-Scissors contest with Recoome and didn't get to fight either Gohan and Krillin or Vegeta, although after Guldo's death, he and Burter play to see who will get to take on the two Earthlings and finish what Guldo started. After Recoome defeats Vegeta, Jeice and Burter allow him to have fun with Gohan and Krillin as well, as by this point they are clearly bored and want to leave. After Goku arrives and defeats Recoome with one blow and revives Gohan, Krillin and Vegeta using Senzu Beans, Jeice is not impressed with Goku's 5,000 power reading according to their scouters, and is convinced by Burter that Goku just got lucky combined with Recoome letting his guard down. He and Burter jump in to kill Goku, but the Saiyan proves more powerful than they had anticipated. Captain Ginyu Saga For all his boasting, Jeice is actually quite cowardly when faced with a strong threat such as Goku. Left alone when Goku defeats Burter as well, he leaves his friends behind and flees back to Frieza's ship and informs Captain Ginyu of the team's decimation. It is implied that Captain Ginyu is angry at Jeice for running away, and he treats him harshly from this point onward. All throughout Captain Ginyu's battle with Goku, Jeice remains on the sidelines as a spectator, apart from one instance when, unbidden, he steps in and tries to help the Captain. This results in Captain Ginyu almost killing him and warning him never to interfere again. For the rest of his screentime, Jeice just tags along with Captain Ginyu (by this point in Goku's body), and ultimately runs in to Vegeta who toys with him before brutally destroying him. Frieza Saga In an extra bit of storyline exclusive to the anime, he and the rest of the deceased Ginyu Force (minus Captain Ginyu himself, due to still being alive and trapped in the body of a frog) travel to King Kai's Planet and square off against the Z Warriors who were training there. Jeice teams up with Burter again, though both are blasted into hell by Tien. It's unknown how they managed to bypass King Yemma and get to King Kai's planet, though it's implied that King Kai may have given them permission to travel there so he could see how strong Tien, Chaozu, and Yamcha had become in their training. Great Saiyaman Saga In a filler episode when Goku is in the Other World, Grand Kai informs him that Frieza and Super Perfect Cell have teamed up and that they'd all been trying to get out of hell. When Goku and Pikkon arrived at Hell, Frieza, King Cold, The Ginyu Force and Super Perfect Cell were threatening ogres, (including Goz and Mez) that they would kill them if they didn't show them the way out of hell. Jeice and the other Ginyu Force members tried to attack Goku but he defeats them all and they fall into the blood pond. Jeice was defeated with a punch to the stomach, and was the first to be defeated by Goku. When Pikkon uses a tornado type attack the attack creates a whirlpool and they all fall into the mountain of needles, some of them get impaled. Later they all end up in a prison cell. Jeice also watched the battle with Goku and Kid Buu in the Kid Buu Saga. Fusion Reborn Jeice returns in the movie Fusion Reborn along with Burter and Recoome. They all run away after Gohan defeats Frieza with one punch. Race In the fight with Goku, Captain Ginyu states that he and Jeice are both mutants. Abilities * Fire Crusher Ball * Purple Spiral Flash * Full Power Energy Ball (Budokai Tenkaichi) * Red Comet Attack (Can combine with Burter's Blue Comet Attack) * Full Power Energy Blast Volley (Budokai Tenkaichi) Voice Actors * Japanese Dub: Kazumi Tanaka * Ocean Group Dub: Scott McNeil (Scottish accent) * FUNimation Dub: Christopher R. Sabat (Australian accent) * Latin American Dub: Sergio Bonilla Trivia * Jeice's blood is purple, as shown when Goku punches him in the nose in Ginyu Assault, and later we can see some purple blood fly from his nose. * While most characters' voices changed when FUNimation took over, Jeice's accent changed from a Scottish accent to an Australian accent. * In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi, the first video game Jeice appeared in, one of the things he can say before a battle is "Don't play stupid with me, wanker!" In the game's sequels, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, the word "wanker" is cut out as the word is considered inappropriate, although a residual "w" sound can still be heard at the end of the statement. * While watching Goku's battle with Kid Buu in Hell, Jeice is often seen standing next to Dr. Gero. Although this may be a coincidence, both of them have extremely long white hair. * Jeice is the last member of the Ginyu Force to be killed by Vegeta. * The video games describe Jeice, Zarbon, and Cooler's henchman Salza as being of the same race. Salza claims to know of a secret in regards to Captain Ginyu, it might also imply that his original form was of the same race that Jeice is of. See also * Jeice (TCG) Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Frieza's henchmen Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Villains From Dragon Ball Wiki, a Wikia wiki.